


Dancing in the Silhouette

by Gensea_kun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Celebrations, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Sad and Happy, This show messed me up so re-writing the plot helps me cope., Wholesome, might be an eremika centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gensea_kun/pseuds/Gensea_kun
Summary: What if...something else happened?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	1. What If Gabi never got in the plane?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sasha too much. So. Yeah.

"Alright, all troops head back and do so as quickly as you can". Jean ordered as the Scouts were hanging with their gear grappled on the airship.

Everyone else went up but Jean stayed behind to scan out the area in case someone was ready to shoot them down. Once it was all clear, he headed back up. Connie offered his hand to Jean to pull him up. "Is everyone here?" Jean states as he stepped in. 

"Yeah, I believe so. Unless you want me to check-”

“No.” Jean interrupted him, “we can’t risk anymore lives right now. Floch, help me close this”. Both closed the door of the airship firmly. As Floch turned around, he began to shout a celebratory yell to indicate they won this fight. However, Sasha, Connie, and Jean knew this wasn’t the end. Not yet at least.

Connie walked up behind Jean and Sasha and wrapped his arms on each of them. “Come on, this war might not be over, but at least we’ve survived. This might not be fairs to the other, but you guys are special to me.” He said in a small voice that only the two heard him. He released them and Connie’s cheeks were a bit tainted with red. 

“Tch. Don’t get all sappy with me!” Jean said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Huh? Sappy? What, can’t I say nice things to my best friends?” Connie bit back.

“Gah you’re doing it again!”

“Am not!”

“Hey! Will you two shut up? All this yelling is making hungry” Sasha mumbled while rubbing her stomach.

“Hungry? Didn’t you just eat like a couple hours ago? Before this fight even? I’m surprised you didn’t throw up”

“Aw come on Connie. You know Sasha is craving something else” Jean nudged Connie with his elbow while wiggling his eyebrows. 

Sasha lunged forward grabbing Jean by his ear and pulled on it. “Ow! Sheesh I was teasing”. Jean was rubbing his ear while Connie was laughing hysterically.

The next room of this ship had a less warming atmosphere. Mikasa and Armin watched in silence as Levi was beating Eren senseless. “Doesn’t this spark nostalgia, Eren?”

Eren was on his knees and hands on the floor to hold him up. The man didn’t respond, he knew he deserved it. He can see through his peripheral vision where Zeke and Yelena were watching them. 

Levi finally stopped. “Armin. Hange wants you in there”, he gestured to the room where Onya was driving the airship, “Mikasa”, he paused, “tie this one up”.

Mikasa looked up from staring at the floor, “yes sir”, her voice sounded small.

Mikasa grabbed the cuffs and tied Eren up. The two did not make a single eye contact, but an awkward yet suffocating tension was the only thing happening between the two. However, without even saying a word, Eren could tell how disappointed she was of him. 

The ride back to Paradis was successful. Only a dozen or so lost their lives against their quick fight with Marley. 

“Ahh great to be back”. Hange stated after inhaling a great amount of air once she stepped outside the airship. 

“Oi four-eyes, where is Eren staying again?”

Hange sighed. _Way to ruin the mood_ , she thought before saying, “Not the public one, but the basement. The one with a private room.”

“Tch, you’re making it sound like it’s not that bad. It’s a prison.”

“Yeah well, he at least deserves some privacy.”

Levi didn’t say anything; he just grunted.

The Scouts carefully unloaded the craft and headed back to headquarters. Eren was being untied by Connie. “Done.” 

Eren snapped back into reality. Seems like not sleeping during the ride is catching up on him. He nodded slightly while Connie left without looking back to see if Eren trailed behind him. He stepped out of the craft, shielding his eyes as the sun was bright. “You know”, Connie started which made Eren look up at him but back he could only see his back, “you’ve always been this idiot who loves jumping into danger.” Connie shook his head and continued, “but what you did back there. That whole plan of yours, you better pay us back”.

To Eren’s surprise, Connie turned around back to him with a small smile. Eren just looked at him not knowing how or what to respond with. Connie sighed then left. Now, he was all alone in the craft. He completely broke down. Elbows on his knees while his hands were gripping the area around his eyes. He sobbed silently not trying to get the attention of others. His breathing was ragged. He couldn’t believe it himself. How he was able to kill so many people without hesitation. _I had to, it’s for them. It’s for all of their future._ He thought - trying to convince himself.

Armin and Mikasa were just a few feet away from the craft's door. Both can hear Eren’s subtle cries. “Do it”, Armin said quietly.

“Huh?”

He sighed, “you walk him in”.

“But-”

“Look. I know you want to say something to him.”

Mikasa shook her head slightly, “I do. But I don’t think this is the best time to do it.”

“And when will that be? Besides, I kind of don’t want to see him”. Armin stated while looking at Mikasa with a hurt expression. _He made me kill them._

He pursed his lips and nodded. “I have to go and help Hange”. Then, he took off.

Mikasa didn’t want to do this. She couldn’t face him either. She didn’t want to believe that it was Eren who sent that letter. She didn’t want to believe that they really just killed tons and tons of innocent people out of nowhere. But then again, could she really blame him? That same event happened 9 years ago towards their own home.

She sighed and collected herself. She entered the craft and saw Eren sitting on the same place he was cuffed in. The man was staring at the wall to the other side of him; he didn’t even notice Mikasa coming in.

“Levi wants everyone off”, she said forcefully. You can tell she didn’t really know what to say to him anymore.

Eren looked at her and just nodded. The two began their walk to Eren's cell, Mikasa slightly in front of him while Eren was looking down.

And that same awkward and suffocating atmosphere was back. 

But Eren broke the silence, “I had to. Ok? I had-”

“We’re here”

_What? Already?._ He thought. Mikasa still had her stoic expression.

She opened the cell and looked at anywhere but Eren’s gaze towards her. But before he walked in he spoke. “Mikasa, did you hear me? I had-”

She interrupted him. Again. “What would your mother think? And Hannes?”

That statement triggered something in him. “Oh you mean the people that were killed in front of our eyes from what Marley did? Last time I checked, _dead people_ can’t think”.

Now, she finally locked eyes with him. “I made a promise to your mother before she died. After you yelled at her because she refused to let you join the Scouts”, she made sure her voice was firm, “and do you know what that promise was? Do you?”

Eren furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing. So she continued. But this time, she was cracking.

“She wanted me to promise her that we should always be there for each other. She knew how much trouble you get in because you let your emotions get the best of you.”

He scoffed, “what does that have to do with this?”

“Nothing. Just figured you would've wanted to know one of her wishes. And what I have to live up to.”

His eyes widened. She left. 

_____

  
  


A couple hours later, Niccolo decided to cook a whole buffet for the “victory”. 

Jean and Connie were sitting a couple tables away from the kitchen where Sasha was tasting Niccolo’s food. She knew all of them were good, but she was just bored.

“Tch, why can’t they just date already?” Hitch claimed as she settled beside Connie.

“Well because they’re too shy to confess and also we are in the middle of a flipping war”, Jean states with a fake smile. Connie beside him chuckled and said, “hey Jean, truth or dare?”

“Huh? Why this all of a sudden?”

Connie sighed, “just choose”.

“Fine. Dare.”

“I dare you to push Sasha towards Niccolo”, Connie said as he turned to Jean with a smug face.

However, Jean looked embarrassed. “Huh? Why that?”

“Just because”, Connie shrugged his shoulders.

Hitch and Connie were laughing silently while Jean finally stood up from his seat. “I’m sorry Sasha”.

When Jean was finally close to Sasha, he closed his eyes and lunged forward. 

“Ah!” Sasha yelped in surprise. But as she looked up, Niccolo was holding her up. Jean ran and was behind a tree quite far from them.

The two blushed profusely. “S-sorry. I just didn’t want you to fall and knock the food down”, he said while scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s fine. Thank you”.

Jean was looking at the two with hopeful eyes. “At least this sight is somewhat acceptable”, Jean jumped from the unexpected voice. 

He turned around and saw Armin smiling. “Care to explain why you’re hiding behind a tree?”

Jean straightened himself and said, “I got dared by Connie to push Sasha into Niccolo.” Armin nodded and gestured both of them to go back to the tables.

Armin in front of Hitch, Connie beside Armin, and Hitch beside Jean. “So Armin, how’s Mikasa holding up?” Hitch asked in a whisper.

Armin sighed. “Not good I guess. She’s really confused and lost at this point. She always saw the good in Eren, but now I think she’s struggling to keep on looking.”

The whole table got silent. A couple minutes later, Mikasa finally came out of her room. This made Sasha happy.

Sasha came running to her. “Mikasa! Come here and try the food. Niccolo made something new and I think you’ll really like it.”

Mikasa just smiled at her friend and followed her towards the kitchen. She’s quite grateful that Sasha didn't came up to her and started asking questions. This was a good distraction.


	2. What if Mikasa actually gave up?

“...and Eren Jeager. All soldiers died while fighting with their hearts”, Armin spoke with a tremble in his voice. The rest of the 104th cadets stood on the rooftops listening to Armin cry. Apparently, all of Eren’s squad died but him.

Mikasa bent down and placed her hands on top of Armin’s. “Armin, we don’t have time for you to get emotional”. Armin slowly looked up at Mikasa with a face of disbelief. He couldn’t believe it. He expected her to at least cry or her stoic expression to fade. Not even a gasp.

She stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof while speaking to Marco, “Hey Marco, if we kill all the titans surrounding HQ, we can head in and refill our gas and escape, correct?”

He responded, “w-well yes. But I don’t know if we can kill all of them-”

“I can do it”. Everyone gasped. 

She took her sword out and pointed at the sky. “I can do it. I’m strong. I will not rely on a bunch of cowards. I can fight because I am strong.” And without saying anything else, she turned around and flew off.

Jean was the first to respond. “Hey! Last time I checked we weren’t trained to leave our comrades behind. As she said, stay if you’re a coward”.

The cadets just stared in awe. Jean turned around and started to head to the direction Mikasa was running to. 

The 104th cadets came to their senses and decided to fight. It might’ve been the most stupid decision they’ve ever made, but that’s the consequence of joining the military.

Mikasa on the other hand, finally broke down. Here she was, out of gas and laying on a cart that was covered with a thick and long cloth.  _ He’s...dead? _ She thought.

She got up and was kneeling on the ground. Completely stunned - not knowing what to do.

All she did was stare at the ground under her and said in such a small and scared voice, “I’m sorry...aunt Carla. I didn’t mean to break our promise.” She sobbed.

She continued, “I tried my hardest to protect him, I really did.” She looked up to the sky and tears flew down her face. “I’m sorry”.

Mikasa cried and cried until her eyes started to hurt. Her chest tightened and she felt like she was going to throw up. Everything was painful. Her head was throbbing. It was hard to exhale without a sob coming out. 

“Why...why did you leave me too?” Her voice quivered everytime she spoke. “Fine. I swear I’ll stop nagging you. I-I’ll stop bothering you ok? Just please, don’t leave me and Armin here”.

A titan was coming her way. She heard its footsteps, but didn’t bother getting up. Instead, she wiped her eyes and sighed, “mom, dad, I just want to go home.”

She sat still. The titan was reaching for her. She stayed. Then. She’s gone.

The rest of the squad was going to HQ. To their fortune, the Scouts heard about the battle and came as fast as they can. But to some people, not fast enough.

There were reports from Armin and Connie that a titan, just 15 meters high, was fighting other titans like it was hand to hand combat. However, before the Scouts could see it, he disappeared.

Eren came out of his titan due to the amount of exhaustion he was feeling that made his titan fall. “What the…”

He was insanely confused, but he was concerned about something else. “W-why is her scarf there?”

In his view, he saw a scarf. The red scarf he gave to Mikasa. Except it wasn’t on her neck but on the ground. As he walked towards it, he could see it was drenched in blood. This made his stomach sick.

His legs felt like it was going to collapse. He couldn’t breathe right. “Mikasa? Why is there blood on your scarf?” That statement was towards the empty space in front of him. With his shaking hands, he took the scarf of the ground. 

“Where are you? You can’t be dead right?” He shook his head in disbelief. “No. There’s no way you are. When I see you, you better wash this scarf”.

Eren stood up and carried it. Trying to convince himself that she just dropped the scarf on accident and the blood isn’t hers. Just someone else’s. That was the only thing in his mind. Not even the fact that he came out of a titan’s neck.

He was running and running until he saw Armin. “Armin! Hey-”

“Eren?” Armin yelled, “wha- how- it-”

“Where’s Mikasa?”

At this point, Armin wanted to pinch himself.  _ What is going on? _ He thought. “I don’t understand. But can we start with how you’re alive?”

Eren sighed, “look we can talk about it later, but just answer my question first: where is Mikasa?”

“I don’t know. After I told her that you died’, Armin blinked at him after emphasizing the word  _ died _ , he continued with, “she took off by herself and no one has seen her since.” After saying that phrase, Armin began to panic.

“What do you mean no one has seen her? Can’t we ask the others? Maybe she’s even in HQ-”

Armin interrupted him. His eyes were full of shock. “I just came from HQ. She wasn’t there. I came out here because they said it was now safe to. The Scouts came in and finished it.” He shifted his gaze to Eren, “she wasn’t there”.

Eren scoffed, “yeah well. You didn’t see me in HQ either. Come on let’s find her.”

“Eren…”

“Come on what if she’s stuck somewhere-”

“Eren”

“What if she needs our help?”

“Eren!”

“What?!”

He met Armin’s gaze, but the boy was looking at the sight behind Eren. He pointed towards that direction and Eren turned, “what are you pointing at?”

Then, he finally saw it. Mikasa’s body was lying on a litter stretcher. The two boys just stared, unmoved, and overwhelmed. Out of all of the cadets that have died, they would not have guessed their strongest friend.

After a quick second, Eren’s legs began to move slowly towards where she was laying down. His feet shuffled after the other. His eyes focused on the girl ahead.

He stopped at least five inches away from her and kneeled down. “Mi-Mikasa…?”, tears began to flow down as his voice cracked, “hey…” He said as he called a Scout member and asked, “what happened to her?”

A man with brown hair and standing about six foot turned towards the broken boy and responded with, “from what we assumed, a titan caught her”, the man looked down at Mikasa, “and she might’ve been able to escape its grasp, however; the fall killed her. She fell head first, broke the back of her head, and bled out.” 

The man inhaled slowly and pointed at the bandage wrapped around her forehead. “We tried to stop the bleeding and maybe save her but…”

“B-but what? You gave up?” Eren said through his gritted teeth while his gaze never left Mikasa. As if he was trying to direct that statement to her.

“No. She was already dead”. His eyes widened. The man continued, “look, she’s not the only one who died for the sake of humanity-”

“Please...please leave us”, Eren asked as politely as he could. The man nodded and just walked away.

Eren turned around and found Armin kneeling behind him. His expression made him look like he was dead. His eyes were bloodshot with pools of tears streaming down. Eren reached out to him in a hug. Both boys were holding on to each other sobbing.  _ Why did it have to be you? Weren’t you the strongest one?  _ Eren’s train of thought was interrupted.

Armin squeaked, “it was my fault. I-I told her that I saw you die. Sh-she just let her head get the best of her-”

“Then isn’t it my fault? She always comes running to me when I get in trouble. I’m the idiot here not you.” Eren and Armin released each other and stood up.

The two didn’t bother telling anyone else. They skipped dinner and went on a hike and found a hill. The two sat on the top watching the night sky. Eren washed her scarf before they went hiking to get the dirt and blood off.

Armin broke the silence, “remember when we would race up a hill whenever we found one? Mikasa was always the fastest, but-”

“She would always let us win”, Eren finished the sentence. He smiled a broken smile thinking of that memory. “Yeah. I hate that about her”.

Armin furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head towards Eren, “huh?”

Eren snickered and said, “not in a bad way. I hated how she never thinks about herself. It’s like, the only thing that makes her happy is seeing someone else happy.”

Armin nodded. It was true. Mikasa hated seeing other people sad or disappointed. She would do anything in her power to get them distracted from that negative feeling.

Now, Armin decided to tease him a bit. “Remember y’all’s first kiss?”

Eren blushed and stuttered, “h-huh? N-no we nev-”

“Oh shut up. She told me”

Eren smacked his head and mumbled something Armin couldn’t hear, “now why would she share that.”

Armin chuckled, “care to explain why that happened?”

Eren scoffed and pushed Armin slightly. “No”.

“Aww. Is Mr. ‘I’ll Kill Them All’ embarrassed”, Armin pouted towards him but Eren gave a blank look. 

He sighed as he spoke in a small voice, “she had a nightmare, ok?. It was her fifth month with us. I thought it was gone because she hasn’t had those for a while.”  _ This is so embarrassing. _

“And…?” Armin teased.

A sigh. “She was crying really bad and I couldn’t really wake up parents because they seemed to be really tired before they went to bed. So, for some reason, a thought came to my mind”, he paused for a while, “whenever my mom would get really sad...my dad would kiss her.”

A beat. “Hahahaha”, Armin laughed, “Oh goodness. I thought about what could’ve caused your first kiss. Definitely not this.

“Tch, it’s not as bad as others you know. Some people had worse experiences than me”, he mumbled.

“No, I guess you’re right. It sounds cute.”

“Armin, please shut up”

“Oh come on. The fact that you just wanted her to feel better that you did the first thing you had in mind,” Armin smiled towards Eren, “it’s cute. So...did it work at least?”

“Not really”, Eren rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, “she did stop crying. But, starting the next day she was embarrassed to see me”.

“Mmm. Makes sense. She asked to hide her from you. So then I asked her if you did something stupid-”

“Hey!”

“What?! The girl who basically clings by her side because she thinks highly of you suddenly wants to be away from you? And also, I was really worried.”

“So you asked her what’s wrong and she answered honestly?”

“Yup”

“I see”. The two boys smiled in silence. They kept on reminiscing memories from their childhood with Mikasa.They laughed, they smiled, but towards the end, they both cried again.

As they went back to their barracks, everyone else was already asleep. The two went to their beds. Eren slept with her scarf. It was impressive how silent he was while sobbing in his bed. He was clutching that scarf on his eyes as tears soaked into it. 

He even forgot how he’ll explain why he’s still alive to the others. Apparently, most of the cadets “knew” he was dead. Well, that’s tomorrow’s problem. He already had too much in mind.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, suggestions doesn't have to really change an event in the plot. You can suggest something to add into it. Like "What If the 104th cadet played truth or dare?"


	3. What if they did share a kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***What if Eren and Mikasa actually shared a kiss in the season 2 finale? (I don't know if much would actually change but I still really wish that it happened (Maybe Eren would be calmer?)) Jean would be heartbroken and it would be hilarious.  
>  Requested by GreenGranade388 ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love and hate this ship. They're cute yet stubborn. Oh well.

“And...you wrapped this scarf around me”, Mikasa looked up to meet Eren’s eyes, “thank you.” 

Everything seemed to be still. The force of the wind touches their skin as the tension between them grows. The two maintained their eye contact.  _ This is it _ , she thought,  _ this might be the last time for us. _ She leans in. But for Eren, he didn’t want to give up just yet. No. Not here and definitely not with this titan. 

With all of his energy left in him, he stood up. He sniffled quietly, trying to get himself together and figure out a way for their survival. If he was being honest, he didn’t know what to do. Except for one thing, “Something like that. I’ll wrap that scarf around you as many times as you want”, he clenched his fist, “forever and always”.

Then, Eren punched the Smiling Titan’s hand that was coming for their way. To his surprise, he felt sparks and power surged throughout his body. He yelled, and threw a punch again with a titan flying towards that direction. He kept going and going; though he was disoriented, he didn’t stop. 

“Eren”, he heard Mikasa behind him clutching on her stomach indicating that she was in pain.

As quickly and gently as he could, he helped her to her feet and offered his back. But she hesitated, “n-no I’m too heavy…”

“Mikasa for goodness sake this is no time for that! Hop on ok? I’ll be fine”. She finally obliged and got on his back. Eren ran as fast as he could without hurting the girl behind him. 

_ She wasn’t kidding.  _ “Eren, are you ok?”.  _ No.  _ “Yes. Just please focus on yourself right now and not about me.”

_____

All of the Scouts finally went back inside Wall Maria. Everyone was too in shock to act like everything was back to normal. The injured soldiers were taken care of. The Commander lost his right arm, but everywhere else he was fine. Some soldiers suffered concussions. Some died. Some are perfectly fine.

Eren, Armin, and Jean exited the room Mikasa was staying in for her recovery. Jean got himself checked and found out that he got knocked out with a couple scratches and bruises, but nothing more. 

The three were walking side by side with Eren in the middle. The boy seemed to have something in his mind - he was walking with his head down with a confused expression. 

Jean noticed the unexpected vibe from him. “Hey, what’s going on in that idiotic brain of yours?”

“I just don’t get it”, Eren replied, keeping the same action as he spoke. 

“Huh? Don’t get what?”

“Was Mikasa trying to kiss me?”. Jean and Armin halted. Eren stopped a couple steps forward.  _ Oops.  _

Silence filled the hallway they were walking in. No one said a word; just confused blinking by Jean and Armin. Armin wanted to say something but didn’t really know what to say. 

“Huh?! Did you hit your head or something? Why would  _ she  _ try and kiss you?” Jean exclaimed. He wasn’t really curious - just annoyed. 

Eren looked up from the ground and replied, “which part of ‘I don’t get it’...did you  _ not  _ get?” 

The two just glared at each other. Jean’s eye was twitching a bit while Eren just looked at him with a blank expression. “You know Eren, I would love to punch that face of yours.”

“Huh? What did I do?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know. What  _ did _ you do that motivates Mikasa to do something like that to you!”

Before Eren could retort, Armin said something. The boy finally had something in mind. “What made you think that?”

Eren looked at him, “what made me think she was going to...kiss me?”  _ Why is this getting embarrassing? _

Armin nodded, “well she does have a cru- I mean a crazy way to show her emotions…”

Eren blinked and was now more confused. “Do you know something I don’t?”

Armin shrugged, “maybe”.

“Tch. Answer his first question, what made you think she was going to...kiss you”. The thought just makes Jean shiver of disgust. 

Eren thought back to the moment she did it. “Well, she was leaning in”.

A beat of silence. “That’s it? She leaned in? What if she was trying to lean into your ear?”

He sighed, “no. She was already talking to me normally and there was no one around. Why would she need to whisper something?”

_ I don’t know? I’m just trying to change the fact that she might actually want to kiss you, you idiot.  _ Jean wanted to say. 

Armin then asked, “ok. Well, you said she was leaning in but it seems like you guys didn’t actually kiss?”

“Um no. Not really”

Jean scoffed, “what do you mean ‘not really?’”

Now he was definitely embarrassed, “I-um”, he stutters as he scratches the back of his neck, “I kinda stood up before she could reach me…”

Another beat - of silence. Then, Jean yelled, “you what?! Idiot. You just rejected it? You know, I always knew you were an idiot, but man was I wrong! You’re a stupid idiot.”

Armin retorted, “Jean that means the same thing.”

“Well not for this guy right here. He makes the two words seem completely different!”

“What was I supposed to do? Huh? The titan that killed my mom and Hannes was out to kill us too. What she said to me, I couldn’t just let us end there.”

After he said that, the other two boys remained quiet. They didn’t want to say anything back. It was like for a moment, they forgot what they just went through. Just absolute chaos. 

“Then talk to her?” Armin said. 

“I can’t. Not right now at least.” Eren sighed, “we just got out of her room and when we left she was still asleep.”

“Oh come on, this is Mikasa we are talking about! She’s probably doing sit ups right now”. The three laughed at that statement. That is what Mikasa would do. The girl doesn’t know what a break is. 

“Ok. Fine.” 

Eren turned around and headed back to her room. He really didn’t know what they could talk about. It’s not like he can just go up to her and ask the question: were you trying to kiss me? That’s just ridiculous. 

Finally, he stood in front of her door - debating whether he should knock or just enter quietly. He sighs before pressing his left ear on the door to listen to what was going on inside; it was quiet. Eren twisted the knob and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. He got in and peaked on her bed. There she was, still sleeping as the moon shines on her face. 

He slowly walked to the side of the bed where a bench was placed. He sat as he kept his gaze on her. It was so quiet that he could hear the soft breathing from Mikasa; however, her breaths were short and shallow. Due to her rib injury, she has been having a hard time breathing without feeling any pain. 

Eren stayed for who knows how long. His thoughts were keeping him from being bored and from being tired. However, she woke up.

She sat up a bit and looked to her left. “Eren?”

His head shot up, “hey! Oh-um are you ok?”. She nodded in response.

But now, he’s concerned about why she did wake up. “I- did I wake you?”

She shook her head.

“Did you need something?” His concerns were growing - he gasped, “are you hurting bad? Did  _ that  _ wake you up?”

The girl just looked at the boy. She never felt this warmth since that day. “No. I’m fine. It still hurts, but that wasn’t the reason why I woke up.”

He sighed in relief, “oh. Ok”.  _ Way to be a discreet idiot. _

“I usually wake up around this time”.

His eyebrows furrowed, “why? It’s like-” he looked outside, “late at night.”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess my body just wants to wake up at this time.” She said as she chuckled lightly. But he didn’t find it amusing.

“Do you have trouble...sleeping?” Now he was insanely concerned. The thought of her not being able to rest properly everyday, yet still be one of the strongest soldiers ever lived, and having himself to yell at  _ her _ for concerning herself with  _ his _ well being while not caring about her own problems makes him want to cry and bang his head at the wall. Both actions at the same time.

She didn’t answer, and he knew why. “Please stop.”

“Huh?” 

He clenched his fists while looking down at the floor, “stop trying to hide things from me.”

“Eren-”

“No! How come you never told me about you having a hard time sleeping? How come you always put others ahead of yourself while you’re the one that might be in the most pain?” He clenched his fists harder as if that might stop the sob that was about to come out of him, “I just don’t get it.”

He didn’t care anymore and let out a sob. He sniffled and said, “why?”

The only thing Eren heard was the wind from outside. She didn’t move or said anything in response, so he looked up at her. He saw her face as she gazed at him. Her pale skin was filled with tears streaming down. It was weird - no noise or expression from her, just a tearful face.

Both of them just stared at each other. They had nothing to say and had no idea what to do next.

Eren broke the silence, “why are you so grateful...for a piece of cloth?”

Mikasa finally responded. “Because I never thanked you for saving me that night. For you it might seem a long time ago, but that event stays in my head,” the boy sat quietly and tried so hard to listen carefully because she was whispering. “Your dad was coming over to check my mom who was about 6 weeks in. My parents thought it was a boy because my mom claimed she felt different than what she felt with me. I was really happy and excited because I wasn’t going to be the only child anymore, I always wanted someone to play with that isn’t my mom or dad. We were so happy that day, but it got ruined. I saw my dad just ten feet away from us being stabbed. Then, my mom got-”

“Hey! Stop. Stop ok? This-this isn’t healthy-”

“I wasn’t finished.” The boy stared in shock and shut his mouth. “I’ll skip the gory details,” she paused for a second trying to hold herself back from a sob, “those men...tied me up and treated me as if I was nothing but an object that they needed for money. And at that moment, I didn’t try to fight, run, scream for help...I just wanted it to be over.” She wiped her tears that were coming out of her eyes. The boy beside her was like a little kid listening to a horror story. She continued, “then this insane boy came and killed two of them, and helped kill the other. Your dad took us outside and he was lightly scolding you but you replied ‘I wanted to save her as fast as I could’ and you didn’t even know me-”

She winced, completely forgetting that her ribs were fractured. He noticed and told her to lay down. Her breathing was shallow and painful. “Idiot. I told you to stop.”

Her eyes were still wet but closed. It seemed like she was trying so hard not to cry again; whether that was from the pain or the memory she brought up. Eren looked down at her, feeling so sorry and useless.  _ You still didn’t answer my question. _

“Move”, he said, “move over a bit. If you can.”

Without asking why, she moved slowly to her right. The girl thought that he was going to sit in the empty space, but man was she wrong. Eren lifted up the covers and slipped in. Her eyes shot up in surprise, but the gesture reminded her of the times he did that when they were kids when her nightmares were terrible. This helped.

Both of them were slightly blushing and stared at the ceiling. Then, he said, “you didn’t answer my question.”

She sighed and replied, “To be completely honest, I really don’t know. That scarf reminds me of a new beginning. That moment made me think: maybe not every human outside the forest were terrible people”.

“Huh?” He said as he looked to the right where she was. Her gaze was still at the ceiling.

“My parents lived in the forest because my dad, being an Ackerman, was hunted down because of the family or clan. While my mom, being an Asian, was targeted for being foreign and was valuable for...the black market. So yes, I thought everyone was a bad guy outside from where we lived.”

That last statement made him amused a bit. It was like his hatred for titans and walls. But his thoughts were interrupted by her.

“You wrapped a red scarf around me and took me home. Every day and night you would always try to cheer me up and play with me. When you introduced me to Armin, I was happy to have friends. Whenever I would start crying, you would panic and do everything you can do to get me to laugh instead. You would take me to town and the market, but you would end up getting in fights.” She chuckled.

The two laid there quietly and smiling at their past childhood memories. “So I guess, I liked wearing it because it reminds me of you and what you’ve done for me. And well, my mom taught me that if someone ever gives me a gift or anything that belongs to a person, I should cherish it.”

Eren smiled, “your mom sounds like a poetic person.”

“She was. She was also big on morals and lessons. If she ever met you, I think she would’ve liked you a lot.”

He scoffed, “why? I’m a troublemaker.”

“Tch. I meant the fact that you’re the type of person who has morals too. You don’t give up easily, you always go for things that you want, and so on.”

“Right.” For some reason, Eren saw a side of Mikasa he had never heard of. She was always stoic, strong, and quiet. But right now, she opened up to him. When they were kids, the only time she opened up to him was when she talked about her nightmares and nothing else. Not even about her family.

A thought came into Eren’s mind that made him blush like an idiot. He asked, “hey Mikasa. C-can you close your eyes?”

“Huh?

“Just for a second.”

“Huh? Why?”

“J-just. Just please do it.”

“Um ok”. Eren sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was still facing the ceiling. He gulped and took his right hand to cover her closed eyes just to make sure she couldn’t see. 

He inhaled deeply and leaned in to kiss her. His left arm was holding him up and was around her waist. He kept his lips on her for a few seconds and pulled apart. His hand still on her eyes.

They were both still until she removed his hand from her. The two looked at each other, blushing like school girls. 

Eren sat back and crossed his legs. The boy was so nervous that he was scratching the back of his neck while he said, “I-I um. That was for earlier...in the fields? I knew you were going to kiss me but I couldn’t just give up then you know?”

She just stared - not moving an inch and didn’t really know what to say. But she squeaked out, “o-oh”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions still open:) 
> 
> Alsoooo I can't promise that I'll write all of the suggestions because my brain could only think so much. 
> 
> N e ways, hope y'all enjoy your day.


	4. What if the miscalculations weren’t that bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about one where Gabi and Falco get on but Gabi still misses?
> 
> ***Or the crack fic idea I had, Eren starts to look after Gabi as she is essentially him (incredibly angry, home under assault). Everyone else is freaked out by this little screaming psycho, but Eren just sits back looking smug like a proud parent.
> 
> Suggestions by anon and AkaDeca. I kind of combined the two Bc they went together sooooo.

According to Zeke, the plan went well except for one thing: miscalculations. Gabi and Falco were standing in front of the blonde man who was letting out steam from his legs while being tied up. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

“So, what do we do with them?” Jean asked as he placed both his hands on their shoulders. However, the two kids were still in shock that they were betrayed by their Warchief.

Gabi was the first to say something. “H-how could you?” Zeke looked at Jean to respond to his question seconds ago. “Have them sit there and keep an eye on them.”

The man nodded and guided the kids to a bench across the room of the craft. According to Connie, the girl almost shot Sasha but was tackled by the boy which messed up her aim. The bullet instead went up and hit the ceiling. Jean was the first one to run to them and ripped the rifle out of the girl’s hand.

The kids sat down, but Gabi was glaring at Jean. He noticed and crouched down, “do you have something to say?”

“I do. All of you...are the Devils of Paradis”.

“Hm. Are we now?”

She clicked her tongue and responded with rage in her voice, “you killed civilians. You destroyed everything...for what?”

Jean sighed and tried to compose himself as best as he could. Before the man responded, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, “I’m asking myself the same thing.”

“...huh?” the two kids said in surprise. 

The trip back to Paradis went smoothly. But now, they have a new problem.

The kids were supposed to stay at the orphanage, but one of them threw a fit. So now, they live in the cabin where Niccolo lived along with other of the volunteers. Even after a few months, Gabi has calmed down after gaining some “acquaintances”, according to her. However, her psycho and  _ lively _ personality was still there.

Captain Levi asked Eren, Mikasa, and Armin to take the two brats to town. It was weird for him to ask him that, but then they later found out that Hanji told him to tell them that.

Armin and Mikasa were waiting outside HQ for Eren. “I still don’t get why he’s still in a cell. It’s been months.”

Armin shrugged in response and then said, “I’m not so sure. Maybe because he sneaked out a couple years ago from us, disguised himself as a Marley soldier, wrote letters to us about how we should join him to destroy a part of Marley, and so on. So yeah, not really sure.”

He was a bit amused about what he did, but Mikasa was having none of it. “So how’s Annie?”

The young man blushed and widened his eyes as he stuttered out, “w-what gave you the idea that I would know about her well-being…?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe because Hitch told me that she saw you trying to kiss her crystal…”, she paused for a second, “how does that work-”

“I wasn’t trying to kiss her! I was just...I was trying to whisper something to her!”

“Mhm and what was it? A permission to kiss her?” Now she was amused, she has never seen Armin this flustered before. 

Armin really regretted being sarcastic and petty because he didn’t expect Mikasa to be like this. “C-can we stop? Please?”

She frowned trying to hide her smile while she nodded, but she couldn’t hold herself back. “So you admit that you have a crush on her-”

“Mikasa please!”

At this point, she was laughing so hard that Armin couldn’t bring himself to stay mad. He has never seen his best friend laugh this hard; he even believes that this is the first time she has laughed ever since that incident in the year 545.

Eren, however, was watching the two from afar with a content smile on his face. He’s been out of his cell for a while now but he didn’t want to interrupt them so he decided to stay back.

But then, Armin saw him. He waved at Eren and he did it back. Mikasa wiped the small tears in her eyes and turned around; once she saw him, she gave him a small smile.

The trio finally started to do the task that was given to them: take Gabi and Falco to town and then go back home. 

Sadly, no one said a word to each other. They haven’t seen Eren a lot nowadays - starting from when he left and was locked up. Their relationship hasn’t been the same since. The tension between was too overbearing that Armin had to break it.

“So...how do you guys think those two will react?”

Eren sighed and responded, “Once they see me, I think those two will refuse to go anywhere.” After he said that, that awkward and heavy tension came back. But Mikasa broke it this time.

“It’s been months and they haven’t seen you around. Besides, I heard the two have calmed down a bit.”

“Yeah and if they do still hate you, then we will try to make them like you.”

Eren smiled at Armin as a response. The tension isn’t as bad now, but it’s still there. Baby steps.

They finally got to their destination and Armin knocked on the door. Seconds later, Niccolo answered. “Gabi, Falco, your surprise is here.”

The door was opened by Gabi, but the moment she saw Eren, she slammed the door closed. On the other side of the door, she yelled, “what kind of surprise is this?!”

“Gabi come on, you said you’ve forgiven them”, Falco said.

“I have, but not  _ him _ ” 

Armin decided to open the door, “if you two come with us, we’ll take you to the shooting ranges.”

Falco widened his eyes and quickly said, “um Mr. Arlert I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Deal”, the girl said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Armin nodded slowly, “ok then, let’s go”.

_______

The moment they got there, Gabi went nuts. The girl was running around and admiring all of the rifles. Apparently she admires old guns more than news ones. The workers there were a bit worried and terrified that this 12 year old girl is holding their rifles like it’s stuffed toys.

Gabi finally found one she wanted to use. “Hey, I’ll take this one”, she said to Armin. But one of the workers went up to her, “um I’m sorry, but only members of the military are allowed to use those and you have to be at least 15 years old.”

Gabi wasn’t fazed. She looked at Armin and raised her eyebrows - expecting him to defend her. He did. “Uh my apologies sir, but these kids are under our watch and I promise you that they can handle...all of this.”

The man clearly doesn’t want to have problems today so he obliged and left. The other workers, however, were still a bit terrified. 

Gabi chose a stall to shoot while Falco stood behind her. 

Armin, Mikasa and Eren sat on a bench from afar. Mikasa was a bit worried about the kids; she knew that people around here hated anyone that’s outside from the island. Armin trusted the kids to be on their best behavior and made sure they had fun and were safe. Eren, on the other hand, was a bit amused. 

Even though they hated him, he could understand them to an extent. They lived in a world where wars were the only way to solve problems. 

“You know, she reminds me of you”, Armin claimed as he sat back and crossed his arms. He looked to the left where Eren sat. 

He smiled and said, “why? Because we’re both reckless and obnoxious?”

Armin shook his head and put on a smug smile, ”no. You both hate Eren Jaeger so much.”

That comment made Mikasa snickered, “sorry”.

The man beside her didn't find it funny. He just sighed, frowned, and nodded in agreement. He looked to where Gabi was shooting. 

However, the girl started to climb on the pole that was holding up the stall. “H-hey kid what are you doing?”

Now it was Armin’s turn to react, “hey Eren we should stop her.”

“Tch let her be. Kids will be kids.”

“Eren, no”

He looked at Mikasa and locked eyes with her, “Eren, yes”.

“She could get hurt!”

“She’ll be fine. The girl rode the ODM gear to the craft safely, she can manage any kinds of guns, I’m pretty sure she’ll be okay.”

“Eren”, Mikasa said firmly as if it was a warning. 

And he submitted, “...fine.”

He stood up and said, “hey Gabi! Do you want to try out the thunder spears?”

“Eren!”


	5. What if Eren was a little possessive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Jean asks Mikasa on a date in front of Eren and Eren goes rogue about it ? Thank you I like jealous Eren so much 
> 
> Suggested by Ptichatvk :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a sucker for possessive Eren. I'm also using this to distract myself from tomorrow's episode. :D

It’s been 3 years since they settled a camp near the dock. Everyone is still in shock that they’ve finally reached the ocean. After all loss, chaos, death, and tragedy; they weren’t really sure if it was all worth it. But for now, they try and enjoy the blessings they have.

“Eren quit it”, Mikasa whined as she tried to finish her report for Levi.

“Love, it’s a cleaning supplies list that you can get done in a couple of minutes”, the 18 year old man grumbled back.

Mikasa was standing over a tall table doing her work until someone had to wrap his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled his face into her hair. 

She ran her hand through her hair with a sigh. “Exactly, so can you please leave me alone and wait for a couple minutes? I really don’t want to listen to Levi complaining...again.”

Eren didn’t make a noise for a second; then a second later he said, “no”.

“Eren-”

“Ok ok I will, but dance with me for a second”, he looks up at her with a small smile hoping she would give her attention to him.

They were alone in a small office where Mikasa usually does her private training and reports. Eren also “uses” the room, but in all honesty he’s just there to give her company.

The two have been dating for a awhile now; however, no one else knows about them except for Armin, of course, and Hanji. None of them really know how Hanji knew, but as long as she doesn’t tell anyone they don’t care.

“Dance? But there’s no music?” she furrowed her eyebrows as if she was trying to tell Eren how weird he is right now.

The young man tightened his arms around her as he placed his chin on her shoulder and shrugged, “then I’ll hum us a song”.

She giggled and finally turned around to him. She raised her arms to wrap them around his neck - playing with his small bun. “Ok”. They both smiled at each other.

Eren dragged her into the middle of the room and started to sway with her. He hummed a familiar tune - one that his mom would hum for Mikasa when she had nightmares.

The two kept their gazes with each other with content smiles on their lips. Peaceful times like these are so rare that they couldn’t remember when was the last time they had something like this: just the two of them alone in a quiet space.

They danced for a while and at this point they were hugging each other. Eren was the first to pull back and kissed her softly. She moved one of her hands to cradle the side of his face as they kept their lips connected.

The kiss was gentle yet passionate. Kisses like these makes them want to forget everything and stay in this peaceful state. But, life is not that fair.

Their kiss was broken when a knock was heard from the door. Mikasa was the one to pull back, keeping her arms where they were but asked, “yes?”

Eren mumbled quietly to make sure the person on the other side of the door couldn’t hear, “ok who am I killing?”. That comment earned him a pinch from Mikasa followed by a glare.

A voice was heard. It sounded like one of the cadets. “Um, Miss Ackerman, Niccolo wanted me to inform you about an event he’s holding later tonight.”

“Oh...is there a celebration or just a random gathering?”

“Well, today is marked as the day when we first found the beach.”

Mikasa widened her eyes and looked at Eren. She whispered, “that’s today?” but the man shrugged.

“Oh and also, Mr. Jaeger wasn’t in his room for me to inform him. Do you have any idea where he is?”

Mikasa pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow looking at Eren straight to his eyes, “oh don’t worry...I’ll inform him.”

“Oh ok. See you later, Ms. Ackerman”, the girl says before she walked off. 

Eren pulled back slightly, “A party huh? How many years has it been? Like 3?”

She nodded, “mhm. Now let me go and go get ready”.

“Tch, we have three hours till dinner you know”, he said as he tightened his arms more hoping it would stop her from leaving.

“I know”, she went on her tiptoe to kiss his cheek and whispered, “but you really need a shower.”

She giggled, but Eren held an unamused face and said, “I love you, too”.

Mikasa left his grasp and went back to work. Eren sighed, “fine.”

___

And here they were, now that they are in the public eye, they have to pretend that they haven't been kissing in Eren’s room 15 minutes ago and act like the opposite of how couples would act. 

Mikasa was chatting up with Sasha, Hitch, and Niccolo while Eren was with Jean, Armin, and Connie.

Everything was going quite smoothly. That was until Jean’s mouth decided to produce a sentence that would irritate someone’s being. “I think I’m going to finally do it.”

“Do what exactly?”, Armin asked since he was a bit confused. Jean just said something out of nowhere that the guys were caught off guard.

Jean blushed, “Ask Mikasa out”.

Eren yelled, “huh?!”, their attention was now on him which he knew was not good. He cleared his throat trying not to expose something he promised Mikasa he would do: don’t tell anyone we’re dating.

“I mean...why now, all of the sudden?”, Armin was trying so hard not to laugh at his best friend right now. 

Jean sighed and tried to relax, “well it has been three years since we have found some sorts of peace. And it looks like she has gotten over you.”

Armin had to collect himself before he asked, “gotten over Eren? What made you come to that conclusion?”

Now, Eren wants to beat up two people. He clenched his fist while glaring at Armin trying to give off a warning, but the blonde just winked at him. He kept on playing the stupid game.

Armin placed his hand on Jean’s shoulders and said, “you know what? You should give this a try. I don’t know, maybe Mikasa has a renewed mind nowadays.”

“Yeah Jean, I don’t think Eren would mind-”

Eren cut him off, “yes I would.”

“Tch, whatever. It seems like she’s not all over you anymore so maybe I do have hope.”

Eren put on a smug smile. Even if he did give him an ok for asking  _ his  _ girlfriend out, then go for it. Eren knows she’ll reject him anyways. “You know what Jean, go. Embarrass yourself again.”

Jean scoffed and folded his arms as he tried to stand as tall as he could looking down at Eren, “hm. Well, watch me then.”

Eren raised his eyebrows and smiled. He didn’t respond anything back because Jean already left. He was smirking to himself knowing someone is about to look like a fool. Armin on the other hand, had something else up his sleeves.

The blonde genius jogged a bit so he could reach Mikasa before Jean. 

Mikasa saw him and greeted him but he gestured to her to come closer. He whispered, “Jean is about to ask you out and I want you to say yes.”

She raised her eyebrow, “huh? But I’m dating Eren- oh”. Armin nodded slowly to her. Man he’s glad she’s quick to pick up on things. This is about to be the event of the night.

Jean, Connie, and Eren were about two feet away from her when Jean came closer a bit. “Hey Mikasa”, the tall man sounded really nervous - he was a blushing mess and didn’t know what to do with his hands.

She turned around to fully face him. She put on a bright smile, “hey...did you guys need something?”, she said as she saw her boyfriend and one of her close friends behind him. 

“O-oh no. I just need to ask you something. Just me and not them”. Eren rolled his eyes; he wanted this to be over so he could drag Mikasa to the food table. As platonically as he could. 

Mikasa didn’t just want to say ‘yes’ immediately. No. She wasn’t going to lead Jean on that bad, but she was going to toy with Eren. 

Jean exhaled firmly and asked, “Mikasa Ackerman, will you go out with me?”

Hitch and Sasha gasped behind her. Jean stood there trying not to shake as much. Connie was distracted by something else. Armin was obviously amused. Eren stood there with a smug smile. A smile that Mikasa was about to wipe off.

“Really?”, Mikasa said excitedly; which was completely unexpected. Eren looked confused. He looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

Jean expected a yes or no; not another question. “U-uh yeah.”

She nodded slowly, “well, can I think about it? I’m just really busy and I want to give you a proper answer you know?”

The man just blinked at her in awe, “s-so you’re not saying no?”

“It doesn’t seem like it right?”

He shook his head frantically with a smile on his face, “y-yeah. No. I-it doesn’t seem like it. Ok, well take your time on it.” After that he left with the brightest grin on his face.

Armin, who was beside her, couldn’t help but laugh as quietly as he could because he saw his best friends pissed off face. Mikasa didn’t look at him once as she walked to the restrooms.

As she was walking, she was laughing to herself. She did feel kind of bad for what she just did to Eren.

The restrooms were a bit far from where the event was held so no one could see them right now. Before she could enter the women’s restroom, the man grabbed her wrist and led her behind the restroom building.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me.”

“I don’t really know what you’re talking about.” Oh she was still playing this game.

Now he was furious. “Really? You want to act like you didn’t just agree to go on a date with someone else? Which is Jean?”

She looked up at him.  _ He’s cute when he’s mad.  _ “But I didn’t say yes?”

“Well you didn’t say no?”

She hummed, “true.”

“This isn’t funny.”

They were interrupted by Armin who was a few feet away from them. “Sorry to bother your couple’s spat, but all of us need to be there right now.”

“Well tell them to start without-”

“Ok let’s go!”

Mikasa walked off leaving a confused Eren. Armin tried to hide off his smile as he turned around and walked beside Mikasa.

Eren was still standing there contemplating whether to either go to his room, drag Mikasa to another place, or go up to Jean and beat him up for no reason. He rubbed his forehead aggressively and decided to be on his best behavior.

“She’s just toying with me right? She has to be”.

____

Mikasa sat with Sasha, Hitch and Hange. Eren on the other hand, sat with Jean, Connie, Armin, and for some reason, Captain Levi. Everyone thinks that Hanji dragged him to this. He wouldn’t just willingly go to a party.

Jean was having the time of his life right now. “Jean, I wouldn’t have high hopes right now”, Connie said with a mouthful of cake.

He shrugged, “I know, but seeing Eren completely furious right now just shows that he was wrong.”

Eren scoffed, “whatever”. If he was being honest, he wasn’t really mad at Jean at the moment. No, he was mad at the raven beauty who was sitting two tables across from him. 

_ I bet she’s playing with me right now, but she would’ve told me so. Wait. Is she? Or was Jean right? She hasn’t been as clingy as she used to. I mean that’s good, but it doesn’t seem right. Is she mad at me? Oh no. Did I say something wrong recently? No, she doesn’t seem mad. Hold on, does she not like me anymore? Wait, is that why she tries to do work rather than spending time with me? Is she tired of me now? _

Eren’s rambling thought was cut off by Levi. “Hey idiot, eat your food before it gets cold. And don’t tell me you’re not hungry, we don’t have the luxury to just waste food.”

He nodded in response. Armin noticed his gloomy mood. Armin would have regretted hurting his friend, but then Jean ruined it. “Awe it’s all right Captain. The suicidal bastard is the one that’s embarrassed right now.”

“Huh?! Embarrassed from what?”

“That I was right. And that your  _ precious  _ Mikasa might actually like me ”.

Eren stood up furiously, “okay watch it, she never said yes to your stupid proposal.”

He stood up too, “well she didn’t say no either.”

Eren went around the table facing Jean who was slightly taller than him now. That fact made him more mad for some reason. “Why would you think she’d go out with you, horseface?”

Jean got closer to him so he can look down on Eren more, “oh horseface? We’re back with that now? Well I have a new one for you, shorty!”

“Hey”, Levi said firmly. Jean moved his gaze slowly towards Levi because he knew what he just did. “Sorry”.

Eren pushed him slightly, “calling me short? You’re like one one inch taller than me.”

“Nuh uh. I’m three inches taller than you”.

“That’s not even a big of a difference.”

“Really? Cause it seems like I’m looking down at you.”

“Oi!”. The two snapped their heads towards Levi who shouted at them. “What are y’all, 4? Stop acting like children and eat your food peacefully before I smash both of your heads on the ground and make you clean your bloods off.”

Eren and Jean knew he would actually do that so they stopped. They looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them. Except for Sasha, who was busy eating her desert portion. 

Eren looked at Mikasa, but she looked away when she noticed he locked eyes with her. Now he became sad again.

Everyone went back to their meal and enjoyed the rest of the night. Most of them at least. Eren and Jean were glaring at each other as they ate.

___

The dinner was finally finished. The Scouts decided to have a dance party for fun. Mostly everyone joined on the dance floor while others stood on the side talking to each other.

Jean was confident at this point that he asked Mikasa for a dance. She said yes. Well, she said ‘sure’ but that’s the same thing.

Mikasa couldn’t hold in the guilt anymore and decided to tell Jean. “Hey, I should tell you something.”

“Oh? What is it?”. Here he was, thinking she might give him an answer.

She leaned closer so that he could only hear her and no one else. “Look, I’m really sorry, but my answer is no. I only said what I said because I wanted to toy with Eren.”

The young lady pulled back and expected a hurt look on his face. But, the man had an excited expression on him. “Y-you’re not upset?”

He looked at her, “upset? Well to be honest I kind of knew you were going to reject me and I am a little bit disappointed”, he laughed a bit, “but you used me to play with Eren’s feelings? And now he’s this mad idiot and got himself to look like a fool? Come on, that’s the best thing ever.”

She’s so shocked and confused at this point. “So you’re okay?”

He shrugged, “yeah. But can I ask you something?”

“Sure, of course.”

He leaned in a bit, “are you guys dating?”

Now it was her turn to get flustered, “w-what? N-no of course not.”

He raised an eyebrow with a face that said “really?”

She sighed, “ok...yes. Yes we are.”

The man pulled back and nodded. “Ok one last thing. I noticed that your man has been staring at us the moment we started dancing.”

Mikasa looked to the right and saw Eren glaring at Jean that he didn’t even notice that she was looking at him.

Jean continued, “do you want to do something else to get him more upset?”

“I don’t know, he’s really upset right now and I’m already regretting what I’ve done.”

He chuckled, “yeah you’re right. Sorry for asking.”

“No no. It’s fine.”

Jean let her go and gestured to her to go to him. “Go, I owe Connie a dance.”

Now she’s really regretting leading him on. She walked towards where Eren was sitting. He saw her coming her way but he stood up and went towards the forest.

“Eren”. He ignored her and kept walking.

“Eren...come on”. Still nothing; he kept walking until they finally reached the entrance of the woods.

She reached forward and grabbed his wrist, “Eren!”

He turned around abruptly, “what? Don’t you have a  _ date  _ right now?”

She groaned, “oh come on you know I was just kidding.”

“Really? And was it fun seeing me upset?”

Mikasa looked down and mumbled, “kind of”

“...huh?”

She looked up to him, “you’re just really cute when you get all jealous and all.”

“You’re unbelievable”, he said before he turned around and resumed his walk.

Mikasa was smiling and hopped on his back. She wrapped her arms and legs around him then peppered the right side of his face with kisses. “I’m sorry ok? Tell me what I can do to make it up to you.”

He stopped on his tracks and turned his face to her. “Anything?”

_ Ah crap _ , she thought, but she really wants him to not be upset anymore. “Sure”.

He nodded. Then, he placed her down and turned his body to her. He held her face on his hands and said, “I want you to give me the permission to let me tell everyone we’re dating.”

“Huh? W-why? You said it was also the best to keep us a secret.”

“It was. Until I keep noticing everyone keeps talking about you and looking at you and think you’re still single and think that they might have a chance to win you.”

She poked her bottom lip out and tilted her head to the side, “you really are adorable when you’re possessive.”

“Mikasa I’m serious!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still recovering from ch138 haha
> 
> N e ways. Suggestions are still open.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want "What If...?" suggestions feel free to comment them.


End file.
